In recent years the search for substances with analgesic and anti-inflammatory activity shifted from the fields of cortisone congeners (still endowed with hormonal actions) and morphine narcotics to other classes of chemical compounds.
While products with undeniable pharmacological activity have been obtained, the problem is far from completely solved, because many of these products are quite toxic and poorly tolerated, causing as they do, among other things, ulcerations, gastrointestinal disturbances, nausea, etc.; furthermore, they cause harmful secondary effects.
Certain isoindoline derivatives have now been found to be characterized by a negligible toxicity and to be tolerated very well, since they cause no secondary effects.